If I only knew
by JounouchiAndYuugiFreak
Summary: 16 year old, Pokemon Trainer, Mai Katsuya was always on the move till she meet a boy named Devin Jackson. Find out wnat happens by reading 'If I only know..!


Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Pokemon. I just like it badly..xD

A/n- Okea...This is my first Fanfic and So I'm warning you...I'm not the good....Any way, this idea is based on a roleplay I did with a friend and It was really fun and cool. We are still continuing the roleplay so if I feel this is a good fanfic I have made then I'll continue it. Now, Lets get this started! D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Intro**

* * *

It was nice, beautiful, sunny day on the out skirts of Verdanturf City. Plants surrounded this land with majestic flowers in every different color. Pokemon would just lay out in the open sun and just nap all day since it was very peaceful. Small little ponds with crystal clear water would be spotted here and there. Most of the Pokemon that lived in this area were grass type Pokemon. Some that inhabited the ponds where water type Pokemon like Surskit and Marill.

Sitting up top, in a berry tree was a 16-year-old Pokemon trainer. Leaning up against the trunk of the berry tree with her back, with one leg resting on the branch and the other leg hanging off the branch. Her eyes where closed yet she wasn't napping, she was just listening to every little noise. This trainer's name was Mai Katsuya.

Mai had just started her Pokemon journey about six years ago. She was an excellent trainer and was constantly on the move, but today she just wanted to sit and rest. She had deep, forest green eyes that always showed an emotion. Long, blond hair fell down her back and hung just about to the end of her back. She had frail peach skin that was shaded with the tree branches and leaves.

Through the bits and parts of sun light that came through the tree branches you could see what Mai was wearing. On her upper body half was a purple shirt with the sleeves ending just to her elbows. On her lower body half was a simple black skirt that went right down to her knees. She wore black shoes, with purple laces. Sitting underneath the branch she sat on was a tan mailman bag that was full of every little thing that Mai needed. (A/n- I hope its good so far.../)

Mai was a very unique trainer, she wasn't like every Pokemon trainer. Mai was always on the move and the reason why was because she was being hunted by Team Aqua, Magma, and Rocket. She had something that each Team wanted by the only thing is, Mai doesn't know why they want her. But only one thing she knows is that they all want her dead. Another thing that makes her unique is that she is a pokemorph. She had ears of a Ninetails that could hear every little noise from as far as she could hear, and nine long, silky tails that come from a Ninetails. Most pokemorphs have skin and fur as a Pokemon but Mai only has ears and tails.

Resting on Mai's lap was black ball of fur. There was two long ears that were red and closed midnight blue eyes. Its tail was shaped like a minus sign. It was obviously a red and black Minun. This Minun was Mai's second Pokemon that she had every caught. She found this Minun when it was just a little baby. It was laying in the middle of a dirt path badly injured. When Mai had saw him he tried to shock her with his thundershock but he couldn't. When Mai picked him up he bit her but she didn't care, She ran till she found a Pokemon Center and then he went in to the ER. He obviously had a bad past with humans since he fought with Mai and tried to fight with Nurse Joy. When he was just born his mom was caught by a trainer so he had to live by him self since he was just a baby. Since he was just a baby, Pokemon picked on him and he no mom or family to comfort him, so he grew up hating all Pokemon and humans. Once he meet Mai he really learned to like humans. He liked Mai and Nurse Joy but not any one else. Minun liked Mai's Pokemon and the Chanseys. He hasn't learned to like any one else because he just thinks they are just going to hurt him just like what had happen to him when he was a kid. This Minun's name was Sparky.

Up above Mai and Sparky was rustling in the leaves. Hidden in the leaves was a black Pikachu. The tips of Pikachu's ears were a dark red than a normal Pikachu. His brown stripes on the his back and the brown on his tail where a dark red. This Pikachu was busy looking at the green leaves, branches, pink, red, and many different colored berries, and an Inchworm that was crawling on a branch. This Pikachu was a very happy and hyper active. He was Mai's fourth Pokemon that she had ever caught. Pikachu loved to jump, run, laugh, smile, and skip. He was a werid Pikachu and he loved to play tricks on humans and Pokemon. Mai had given him a nickname and his name was Spunky.

Mai opened her forest green eyes and looked at Sparky. She put her hand on Sparky's head and scratched the top of his head. Mai smiled and sighed. "Today is going to be a very boring day. Huh Sparky?" She said dully as Sparky nodded.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

Well, this was it! I'm going to continue this ,like it says above ,and if you could ,could you review me saying your flames, what you liked or anything I should do. I know this isn't long but ot my first...D Thanks and I'd like the reviews! This is Jou&Yuugi Freak Logging out!


End file.
